


Yes it's true, loneliness took me for a ride.

by mutteredlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fluffy Destiel, about Castiel mostly, and how he feels. Very short fluffy drabble. It doesn't even have plot, it's just fluffy rambling, about love and entrusting their life to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes it's true, loneliness took me for a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it while listening Angel by Aerosmith ;___;

_Don't make it tough_  
I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough  
I've suffered and I've seen the light 

It’s difficult, you know. Dealing with angels, even if they are different, special, even if they’re yours.  
But this is not about angels or humans, this is about forgiving and forgetting, about knowing more about another person, about the fact right now it’s not just _me_ , you have to think like an _us_.

When Dean is angry, he lets himself be carried by the rage. He snaps things he really doesn’t mean, he points out with a finger, he furrows his eyebrows until they are almost touching and he fists his hands until they’re almost white, he runs his hands through his hair repeatedly, and when everything is too much, he goes out of the room, slamming the door fiercely, making the paintings tremble.

Castiel thinks, tough, that Dean is good at forgiving. The “no mercy” rule is broken when it comes to them, and he is so, so thankful for that. Maybe he shouldn't, but he loves it. Castiel knows he’s not perfect, neither is Dean, but both are sure, even if they don’t say it out-loud, they are perfect for each other. They aren’t the touchiest couple, they aren't the cheesiest ones, but they know, there’s no need to have faith, it’s something genuine, they have that unquestionably need for each other. Dean would drive miles away for his angel, the one he loves to hug, and Castiel would fall and fall, again, and another time, if Dean ever asked him.

“Do you believe in God”

“No, i believe in my angel”

Sad Castiel doesn’t mean sad Dean, anyway. Sad Castiel means Dean trying so hard that is noticeable, and Castiel gives him a chance, and barely smiles. That little smirk is enough to encourage him and continues cheering him up, he plays music they both like -well, Dean likes it, Castiel likes seeing Dean as happy as possible-, or Dean pouts, he _fucking pouts_ , and Castiel laughs even if he doesn’t want to. The angel stops feeling sad, his lonesomeness fades with the first notes of the songs echoing in the car, and he’s able to feel happy again.

As he’s said earlier, Castiel knows they’re perfect for each other.  



End file.
